The present disclosure relates to an outdoor unit of an air conditioner, which is configured such that parts thereof can be conveniently assembled.
In general, an air conditioner is a cooling/heating system that cools an indoor environment by continually performing a cycle of suctioning warm air from the indoor environment, performing heat exchange between the air and cold refrigerant, and expelling the cooled air back into the indoor environment. For heating, reverse conditions are employed to heat the indoor environment. The air conditioner defines a series of cycles using a compressor, condenser, expansion valve, and evaporator.
The typical air conditioners may be divided largely into split type air conditioners with outdoor and indoor units that are installed separately from each other, and integrated type conditioners with the outdoor and indoor units that are integrally installed with each other.
A relatively recent phenomenon is the widespread use of multi-unit air conditioners that are effectively applied in households wanting to install two or more air conditioners, and in buildings with multiple offices that require respective air conditioners. The multi-unit air conditioner connects one outdoor unit to a plurality of indoor units to achieve the same effect as a case where a plurality of the split type air conditioners are installed.
However, the typical air conditioners have limitations in that it is difficult to assemble parts such as a blower fan and a motor and noise may be generated as the flow of the air that is introduced into the outdoor unit and discharged to an external side is not effective.